fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Dodelijke Schaduw: Hoofdstuk 13 (Schaduwpoot)
‘Schaduwpoot!’ riep Druppelvacht. Ze was zo erg in haar gedachten verzonken dat ze haar mentor al een paar keer niet had gehoord. Mijn vader is een moordenaar. We hadden hem kunnen stoppen! Vossenstront! Ik was er gewoon bij! ‘Schaduwpoot!’ Druppelvacht sloeg met zijn staart op haar oor, waardoor ze meteen weer wakker was. Ze knipperde een paar keer en keek naar de grijze kater. ‘Wat dacht je? Als je weet dat Pruimpoot zo jaloers is, hoef je het er niet nog eens extra in te wrijven!’ ging Druppelvacht boos verder. Schaduwpoot had nu al geen zin meer in de rest van de dag. Ze zou waarschijnlijk alleen nog maar meer op haar kop krijgen. Maar wat ik nu weet is veel belangrijker! Gelukkig hebben we geen oudsten waarvoor ik zou kunnen zorgen. ‘Misschien is het beter als we stoppen. Ik denk dat geen van ons echt nog zin heeft om verder te gaan,’ opperde Motvlucht. Druppelvacht knikte. ‘Ik ga even jagen, wil je mee Motvlucht?’ Schaduwpoot staarde naar haar mentor. ‘En wat moet ik doen dan?’ De grijze kater staarde koeltjes terug met zijn boze, blauwe ogen. ‘Koel jij maar af, vraag maar aan Varenschaduw hoe je verder nog nuttig kan zijn vandaag.’ Ze draaide zich gekwetst om. Ik snap dat ik misschien onredelijk was tegen Pruimpoot, maar waarom moet hij het op mij afreageren? Als hij me ook al begint te haten heb ik dadelijk helemaal geen vrienden meer in mijn Clan. Langzaam strompelde ze terug naar het kamp. Ze zette de ruzie met Druppelvacht en Pruimpoot aan de kant en focuste zich op de dood van Heemstvleugel, waar ze al die tijd al mee bezig was geweest. Misschien weet Duivelpoot hier wel meer vanaf. Ze schopte gefrustreerd een paar gevallen naalden weg met haar voorpoot. Ze haatte ruzie, maar leek het wel altijd te veroorzaken. En ik ben ook zo’n bemoeial, maar ik kan het gewoon niet helpen. Ik wil gewoon van alles afweten en nieuwe dingen ontdekken. Is dat echt zo slecht? ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ Na nog heel lang te hebben nagedacht, arriveerde Schaduwpoot eindelijk bij het kamp. Ze hoopte dat Druppelvacht er al was, zodat ze haar excuses al kon aanbieden, maar tot haar teleurstelling waren hij en Motvlucht nog steeds op jacht. Gelukkig was de dageraadpatrouille wel al terug en kon ze Duivelpoot alvast spreken. Snel trippelde ze naar hem toe, ze wilde namelijk niet dat Wezelklauw hem bij zich zou roepen voor de volgende patrouille of training. ‘Duivelpoot, kan ik je even spreken?’ vroeg ze voorzichtig. De donkergrijze kater draaide zich om. Hij rolde met zijn ogen toen hij zag dat zij het was en had duidelijk niet veel zin om een gesprek met haar aan te gaan. ‘Wat?’ reageerde hij kortaf. ‘Onder vier ogen graag,’ voegde ze er fluisterend aan toe. Duivelpoot bromde nog even, maar liep daarna achter haar aan het kamp uit. ‘Waar wilde je me over spreken? Doe het snel graag, ik heb geen zin om Wezelklauw een tweede keer boos te maken,’ zei kater op een ongeduldige toon toen ze net iets van het kamp vandaan waren. Schaduwpoot haalde diep adem, wat ze nu zou zeggen was een hele erge beschuldiging en Duivelpoot zou het vast niet leuk vinden om dit over zijn vader te horen. ‘Volgens mij heeft Waska Heemstvleugel vermoord,’ miauwde ze snel. Duivelpoots ogen werden groot van schrik. ‘''Wat'' zei je?’ Ze keek hem even onzeker aan. ‘Ik denk dat onze vader Heemstvleugel heeft vermoord. Ik ben er eigenlijk heel erg zeker van.’ Duivelpoot siste woedend en zwiepte boos met zijn staart. ‘Hoe kun je dat zeggen! Dat is niet waar!’ Schaduwpoot deed een stapje achteruit van schrik. ‘Hoe weet jij dat? Als hij heeft geholpen met het vermoorden van de medicijnkatten, waarom zou hij Heemstvleugel dan niet vermoord hebben?’ Kwaad sprong Duivelpoot op haar en ontblootte zijn nagels. ‘Als je dat nog een keer zegt, zal ik jou vermoorden!’ gromde hij woest. Wat? Dat meent hij toch niet? Waarom is hij zo kwaad? Ze probeerde zijn poot die op haar keel duwde weg te duwen, terwijl ze naar adem snakte. ‘D-Duivelpoot, stop!’ Duivelpoot sprong van haar af en wendde zijn kop af. Snel krabbelde Schaduwpoot overeind. ‘Waar was dat voor nodig?’ Toen opeens wist ze waarom. ‘Je werkt dus wel ''met hem samen! Waarom zou je anders zo verdedigend doen?’ Duivelpoot boorde zijn klauwen in de grond en scheurde de aarde in stukken. ‘Ik werk niet met hem samen! Maar hoe zou jij voelen als iemand zo over je vader praat?’ beet hij haar toe. ‘Hij is toch ook ''mijn vader!’ wierp ze terug. ‘Je kent hem niet eens!’ gromde de donkergrijze kater. ‘Als je mij niet vertelt wie de spion is, ben je geen haar beter dan hun!’ Duivelpoot staarde haar boos aan. ‘Het is Engelpoot, oké?’ Wat? Engelpoot? Maar zij was altijd zo aardig! ‘Waarom is ze dan weggegaan?’ Schaduwpoot geloofde hem niet helemaal. Zwartvleugel had haar verteld dat Engelpoot gewoon het besloten dat het Clanleven niks voor haar was. Haar moeder zou toch niet gelogen hebben? ‘Heemstvleugel was erachter gekomen, dus moest ze snel de Clans verlaten. Ze wilde wraak nemen op de Clans, omdat ze dacht dat onze moeder door Clankatten was vermoord, dus vermoorde ze de medicijnkatten. Ze doodde Heemstvleugel zodat niemand er ooit achter zou komen, mijn vader hielp alleen maar zijn dochter. Ik heb hem nu overtuigd dat de Clankatten zoiets nooit zouden doen, dus is alles nu weer goed.’ Schaduwpoot was zo verward. Ze snapte er helemaal niks meer van. ‘Maar Waska leek er helemaal niet blij mee te zijn dat we nieuwe medicijnkatten hadden gevonden? En waarom zei hij dat jij goed gehandeld had?’ Duivelpoot zuchtte. ‘Hij blijft nog altijd een wrok houden voor de Clans en hoopte dat ze toch nog even zouden lijden. Hij zei dat ik goed gehandeld had, omdat ik alles wat Engelpoot veroorzaakt had, heb opgelost. Geloof me, Schaduwpoot, je hoeft echt nergens bang voor te zijn, er is niks aan de hand.’ Ze was zo teleurgesteld in haar vroegere vriendin. Hoe kon Engelpoot de Clans dit aandoen? Ze is een moordenaar! ‘Dus Engel heeft Heemstvleugel vermoord en je vader heeft haar geholpen de medicijnkatten te vermoorden?’ vroeg ze, zodat ze eindelijk alles op een rijtje kon zetten. Duivelpoot knikte opgelucht. ‘Precies. Snap je het nu?’ Schaduwpoot twijfelde even, maar knikte toen. ‘Maar dit moeten we dan direct aan Mistster vertellen! Engelpoot loopt nog ergens rond! Wie weet wanneer ze weer toe zal slaan?’ De jonge leerling dacht even na. Daarna keek hij haar recht in de ogen aan. ‘Oké, dan.’ Schaduwpoot draaide zich om en liep snel terug naar het kamp. Als Engel daar nog rondloopt moeten we haar verjagen, zodat ze nooit meer terugkomt. ‘Hé Duivelpoot!’ klonk er toen opeens achter hun. Ze draaide zich tegelijkertijd met de donkergrijze kater om en zag Nachthulst en Wezelklauw staan. ‘Doe je mee met een oefengevecht?’ vroeg Wezelklauw. ‘En jij, Schaduwpoot?’ voegde Nachthulst snel toe. Duivelpoot keek haar aan. ‘Mistster kan wel wachten toch?’ Eigenlijk niet, maar goed. ‘Ja, laten we maar meedoen. Anders had ik helemaal geen training gekregen vandaag.’ Samen met Nachthulst rende ze met Wezelklauw en Duivelpoot mee naar de plek waar de andere deelnemers waren. ‘Wie doen er allemaal mee?’ vroeg ze aan de zwarte kater. Nachthulst glimlachte. ‘Dat zul je zo wel zien.’ Snel ontweek ze een dikke spar en meteen zag ze een grote groep katten op een kleine, open plek staan. Mistster stond op een klein heuveltje en hij keek met een kalme blik neer op zijn Clangenoten. ‘We gaan een spel spelen om onze vaardigheden te testen. Dadelijk zullen we naar drie plekken in ons territorium gaan en ons opsplitsen in drie groepen. Het is gewoon een nieuwe vorm van Prooiroof, want tijdens een gevecht kan het ook gebeuren dat er opeens nog een Clan meedoet die ook geen bondgenoot is van de Clan waarmee we al aan het vechten zijn. Dan moet je letten op meerdere vijanden tegelijk en dat is precies wat we gaan oefenen. Je hebt gewonnen als je allebei de prooi hebt gevonden en terug hebt genomen naar je eigen prooi.’ En enthousiast geroezemoes steeg op en de SchaduwClankatten waren duidelijk erg blij met het spel. ‘Druppelvacht, Aswolk en Ravenhart zullen de drie leiders zijn en zij zullen hun teamgenoten kiezen. Varenschaduw en ik zullen ook meedoen en vergeet niet dat Langhaar, Muisstaart en Sparrentak nog in het kamp zijn.’ Daarna gaf hij een klein knikje naar de drie teamleiders, die zich al hadden opgesplitst in drie groepen. ‘Druppelvacht mag beginnen met kiezen,’ verklaarde de SchaduwClanleider. Schaduwpoots knikte dankbaar naar zijn leider en keek naar de groep. Zijn ogen ontmoette die van haar en even verwachtte ze dat hij haar zou kiezen. Maar haar mentor keek snel weer weg. ‘Ik kies Blauwpels,’ besloot hij. Aswolk hoefde ook niet lang na te denken en koos Wezelklauw. Ravenhart nam Varenschaduw in zijn groep op, wat geen verrassing was aangezien de twee partners waren. Uiteindelijk was iedereen ingedeeld in een groep en waren alleen nog de leerlingen overgebleven. In Druppelvachts groep zaten nu: Blauwpels, Mistster, Kraaienvleugel en Witklauw. Aswolk had Wezelklauw, Witdoorn en Motvlucht. En Ravenhart was overgebleven met Varenschaduw, Zwartvleugel en Nachthulst. Aswolk stapte naar voren en liet haar blik op de leerlingen vallen. Ze gaat Beukpoot kiezen, hij is het meest ervaren. En zoals Schaduwpoot had gedacht, koos de witte poes ook de oudste leerling. Toen was Ravenhart aan de beurt. ‘Wij kiezen …’ Hij pauzeerde even en keek ze allemaal nog een keer goed aan. ‘Pruimpoot.’ Haar hart zonk toen ze haar zusjes naam hoorde. Pruimpoot is eerder gekozen dan ik … Betekent dat dat ik ''slechter ben dan haar?'' Ze had nu al haar hoop op haar mentor gericht. Hij zou toch wel zijn eigen leerling kiezen nu? Maar Druppelvacht leek niet te twijfelen toen hij naar voren stapte. ‘Duivelpoot!’ Ze was blijkbaar niet de enige die verbaasd was, want de rest van de katten waren aan hun blikken te zien ook verrast door de keuze. Duivelpoot grijnsde en trippelde snel naar zijn groep toe. Ondertussen was Aswolks groepje druk aan het overleggen. Ze hoorde dat haar naam en die van Vleugelpoot enkele keren werden genoemd. Laat me alsjeblieft niet als laatste gekozen worden! Aswolk keken beiden leerlingen aan toen ze weer naar voren stapte. ‘Wij kiezen Vleugelpoot.’ Mistster drong naar voren. ‘Dat betekent dat Schaduwpoot naar het groepje van Ravenhart zal gaan.’ Verdrietig boog ze haar kop. Ik ben als laatste verkozen. Dat betekent dat ik de slechtste ben van iedereen. ''Toen ze weer op keek zag ze het vuur in Pruimpoots ogen al branden. ''En ook nog eens dat. Kan deze dacht nog erger? ⊱───────⊰✯⊱───────⊰ Ze hadden al snel een plan bedacht. Zij hadden de opdracht gekregen om een kikker te vangen, verstoppen en beschermen en waren ze dus bij de oever van het meer geplaatst. Aswolks groep was naar de grens met de HemelClan vertrokken, want zij hadden als prooi een eekhoorn gekregen en omdat de rest van het territorium bestond uit bomen met een gladde bast, hadden ze geen andere keus gehad. Druppelvachts groep moest een muis beschermen en waren meer het woud in getrokken. ‘Dus, om het even te herhalen,’ begon Ravenhart, ‘Nachthulst, Zwartvleugel en Varenschaduw beschermen de kikker als Pruimpoot, Schaduwpoot en ik de andere prooien zullen zoeken. Pruimpoot en ik gaan naar Druppelvachts groep en Schaduwpoot probeert ongezien de eekhoorn te pakken. Als Pruimpoot en ik de muis hebben, rent Pruimpoot zo snel mogelijk hier naartoe terug en zal ik Schaduwpoot helpen. Duidelijk?’ Iedereen knikte. ‘Dan wachten we nu op de startkreet van Mistster.’ En die kwam gelukkig al snel. Meteen gingen Pruimpoot, Ravenhart en Schaduwpoot er vandoor. ‘Succes!’ riep Nachthulst nog naar hun. Als een konijn renden ze door het sparrenbos. Ze ontweek alle naalden en uitstekende boomstronken en gleed ook niet uit over een blad. ‘Hier scheiden onze wegen, succes,’ mauwde Ravenhart toen de geuren van Aswolks en Druppelvachts groep uiteen liepen. Schaduwpoot knikte en keek naar haar zus. ‘Succes.’ Pruimpoot keek met een schuin oog terug. ‘Probeer het niet te verpesten, zoals altijd,’ was het enige wat ze terugkreeg. Die had ik kunnen verwachten. Al meteen kreeg ze Witdoorn, Motvlucht en Vleugelpoot in het oog. Ze slopen langzaam door het bos en Schaduwpoot gokte dat ze naar Druppelvachts groep gingen. Dat is goed nieuws, want dat betekent dat ze niet naar mijn groep gaan! ''Ze besloot rustiger aan te doen en te wachten op het groepje van Druppelvachts team dat elk moment kon komen. In de verte hoorde ze al een harde kreet van Motvlucht. Daar is het gevecht al begonnen dus. Plots voelde ze de grond een klein beetje trillen. ''Er komen katten aan. ‘Sneller! Zag je niet met hoeveel ze ons aanvielen? We mogen onze muis dan goed verstopt hebben, maar we moeten ze dadelijk wel helpen!’ Het was Druppelvacht. Snel dook ze achter een boom en liet de groep haar inhalen. Kraaienvleugel en Blauwpels waren bij hem. ‘Ze komen eraan!’ hoorde ze Aswolk schreeuwen. Vanuit de takken van eikenboom ving ze een glimp witte vacht op. Natuurlijk! Aswolk is de beste klimmer in de Clan! Ze hebben de eekhoorn in een boom verstopt! Dan zit er maar één ding op. Klimmen. Ze wachtte even totdat de aanvalskreet van Aswolk klom en zette zich toen hard af om bij de eerste tak te komen van de beuk. Ze hees zichzelf op en sprong toen verder naar een dikkere tak. Vanaf daar kon ze moeiteloos naar boven gaan. Maar hoe kom ik nu naar de andere boom? Ze keek even tussen de takken door naar beneden. Wezelklauw en Druppelvacht waren druk met elkaar in gevecht en Aswolk mepte Kraaienvleugel hard op zijn neus. Beukpoot probeerde Blauwpels van zich af te krijgen, maar de stevige poes was veel te zwaar voor hem. Ze focuste zich weer op het vinden van de eekhoorn. Doordat de takken van de volgende boom zo ver weg waren, kon ze moeilijk gaan springen, dus zat er niks anders op dan weer naar beneden te gaan. Toen ze zich weer met vier poten op de grond bevond, volgde ze de geur van eekhoorn. Het werd alsmaar sterker en sterker en toen ze eindelijk de boom had gevonden waarin hij zat, begon ze met klimmen. ‘Hé! Er klimt iemand in de boom!’ riep iemand toen. Ze verstarde toen ze zag hoe Druppelvacht Wezelklauw van zich afsmeet en naar haar toe rende. Oh nee! Niet Druppelvacht! Snel klom ze verder, maar haar mentor was te snel voor haar. Met een gigantische sprong, belande Druppelvacht naast haar en pakte haar bij haar nekvel om haar vervolgens uit de boom te smijten. Ze hoorde Aswolk woest sissen en ze liet Kraaienvleugel over aan Wezelklauw. Ze schoot Druppelvacht voorbij en stootte hem uit de boom, maar Druppelvacht kon zich nog net aan een tak vastklampen. Zonder moeite leek de kater zich op te hijsen en hij sprong weer naar Aswolk toe. Terwijl de twee katten aan het vechten waren, pakte Schaduwpoot haar kans en glipte naar boven. Ze had nooit geweten dat ze zo snel kon klimmen en in een mum van tijd stond ze boven. Meteen zag ze de eekhoorn in de kroon van de boom liggen. Vlug klemde ze het beest tussen haar kaken en sprong naar tak vlak onder haar. Toen opeens voelde ze een harde duw van achteren en vloog ze de boom uit. Ze liet de eekhoorn vallen en slaakte een angstige kreet. ‘Schaduwpoot!’ schreeuwde Aswolk terwijl ze snel de boom uitklom. SterrenClan zij dank landde ze goed op haar poten, maar doordat ze zo hard neer kwam, viel ze meteen weer om. Ze krabbelde overeind en schudde haar vacht uit. De witte krijger rende naar haar toe. ‘Gaat het?’ vroeg ze ongerust. Schaduwpoot knikte. ‘Ja, ik heb nergens pijn.’ Daarna draaide Aswolk zich boos om naar Druppelvacht, die nog in de boom stond. ‘Hoe kon je haar zo de boom uit duwen? Je weet dat ze zich had kunnen bezeren! En als leerling kan dat nog vele impact hebben op de rest van je leven!’ Druppelvacht klom op zijn gemakje naar beneden. ‘In een echt gevecht had het ook kunnen gebeuren. Ze had beter achter zich moeten kijken.’ Hij ontmoette Schaduwpoots ogen. ‘Als je de training niet had verpest had ik het je kunnen leren,’ bromde hij. Aswolk gaf hem een mep met haar staart. ‘Stop met je te gedragen als een kleine kitten! Je bent haar mentor!’ Druppelvacht snoof en staarde boos naar de witte poes. ‘Gaan we nog verder of hoe zit het?’ Aswolk liep een eindje weg, zodat Druppelvacht en Schaduwpoot wat meer ruimte hadden. ‘Als ik zeg “start”, beginnen we weer.’ Schaduwpoot spande haar spieren aan, zodat ze meteen de eekhoorn kon pakken die voor haar lag, en verder door kon rennen naar de anderen. ‘Start!’ brulde Aswolk toen. Vliegensvlug schoot Schaduwpoot naar voren en pakte de prooi op. Zo hard als ze kon rende ze verder, maar Druppelvacht en Aswolk zaten haar op de hielen. Ze voelde hun gehijg in haar nek en durfde niet achterom te kijken. Gelukkig kwam de oever al bijna in zicht. Ze zag dat Pruimpoot pas net gearriveerd was, wat betekende dat Ravenhart naar de plek zou gaan waar ze net vandaan was gekomen. Nachthulst had haar in het oog gekregen en moedigde haar al aan. ‘Kom op, Schaduwpoot!’ En precies op hetzelfde moment voelde ze haar poten onder haar weggeslagen worden. Met een harde klap kwam ze op de grond terecht. Aswolk, die een sliding had gemaakt om haar te tackelen, gleed nog een paar staartlengtes door en Druppelvacht sprong meteen op haar. Samen rolden ze over de grond en trapten ze elkaar. Haar mentor kreeg de staart van de eekhoorn te pakken en rukte er hard aan. Bij de oever klonken er ook harde kreten. Heel Druppelvachts groep was gekomen en ze vielen haar eigen team nu aan. Schaduwpoot kon nog net zien hoe Duivelpoot met de kikker ervandoor rende en Witklauw met hun muis. Zwartvleugel lag verslagen op de grond en Varenschaduw vocht nog met Blauwpels. Nachthulst en Pruimpoot probeerde Witklauw en Duivelpoot nog te pakken te krijgen, maar werden aan de kant gebeukt door Mistster en Kraaienvleugel. Ze hoorde Ravenhart in de verte nog wat roepen, maar door een poot op haar wang kon ze het niet horen. Ze voelde de eekhoorn langzaam uit haar mond glijden en mepte wild heen en weer met haar poten. Maar het was tevergeefs, Druppelvacht duwde haar nog één keer hard tegen de grond aan en sprong toen van haar af en rende vervolgens heel hard weg. Aswolk krabbelde nog overeind en zette de achtervolging in, maar Schaduwpoot gaf zich gewonnen. Ik ben er klaar mee. ‘We hebben gewonnen!’ hoorde Duivelpoot juichen. Zwartvleugel haastte zich naar haar toe. ‘Gaat het?’ Schaduwpoot knikte. ‘Ja hoor, ik ben gewoon uitgeput.’ Zwartvleugel gaf haar een vlugge lik over haar wang en trippelde toen naar Ravenhart. Varenschaduw, Nachthulst en iets verder daar achter ook Pruimpoot, kwamen ook op haar af getrippeld. ‘Dat was jammer,’ miauwde de Clancommadant. Nachthulst knikte. ‘We waren er zo bijna! En Schaduwpoot het was zo knap van je dat je die eekhoorn helemaal in je eentje te pakken hebt gekregen. Het was oneerlijk dat het twee tegen één werd op het laatst, maar ja, dat was het doel van dit spel ook.’ Ze knipperde dankbaar met haar ogen naar de zwarte kater en stond op. Toen Pruimpoot voorbijkwam wilde ze haar zus net een compliment geven, maar de donkerbruine poes was haar voor. ‘Bedankt voor het verliezen van die eekhoorn. Je moet ook alles verpesten wat je aanraakt, of niet?’ Schaduwpoot slikte haar boze antwoord in en trippelde met gebogen kop weg van de groep die nog aan het overleggen waren. Nadat ik Mistster heb verteld over Engelpoot, kruip ik mijn nest in en kom er niet meer uit! Snel zocht ze naar Duivelpoot en rende naar hem toe. ‘Laten we het nu maar vertellen,’ zei ze toen ze elkaar naderden. Duivelpoot knikte stilletjes en trippelde achter haar aan naar de SchaduwClanleider. Mistster was nog aan het nabespreken met Blauwpels en Kraaienvleugel. ‘Ik vond het een erg leuk idee!’ miauwde Blauwpels enthousiast. De zwarte kater knikte hevig met zijn kop. ‘Dit moeten we echt vaker doen!’ De grijze leider knikte. ‘Ik vond het ook een geslaagd spel en ben blij om te horen dat jullie ervan genoten hebben.’ Pratend liepen de twee krijgers weg en Schaduwpoot pakte haar kans. ‘Mistster? Zouden we u kunnen spreken?’ De grote grijze kater draaide zich om. ‘Ja hoor, wat is er?’ Schaduwpoot keek naar Duivelpoot, maar de kater leek niet van plan te zijn om iets te zeggen. Dan doe ik het wel. ‘Wij denken dat Engelpoot de medicijnkatten en Heemstvleugel heeft vermoord. Duivelpoot zegt dat ze een spion was voor haar vader, maar Heemstvleugel kwam erachter, waardoor ze hem moest vermoorden en is gevlucht. Nu heeft Duivelpoot gelukkig zijn vader kunnen overtuigen dat de Clans niet slecht zijn! Maar als wraak vermoorde Engelpoot met een groepje de medicijnkatten, uit woede.’ Terwijl hij luisterde versmalde Mistster zijn ogen. Hij wendde zich tot Duivelpoot. ‘Is dit waar?’ De donkergrijze kater knikte langzaam. ‘Helaas wel.’ Mistster zuchtte en schudde zijn hoofd. Hij mompelde iets in zichzelf, maar Schaduwpoot kon niet horen wat. ‘We moeten de andere Clans waarschuwen!’ ‘''Nee'',’ zei Mistster streng, ‘dat doen we zeker niet. Als we de Clans dit vertellen zullen ze denken dat we slecht zijn! Er zal oorlog komen, en iedereen zou tegen ons zijn. Ze willen iemand hebben om te beschuldigen, en wij zullen degene zijn die de schuld krijgen. Jullie mogen dit nooit, maar dan ook echt nooit, aan iemand vertellen. Beloven jullie me dat?’ Schaduwpoot keek haar leider verontwaardigd aan. ‘Wat?’ zei ze toen boos, ‘Dit kan u niet menen! Geeft u meer om uw naam dan om een moordenaar die nog steeds ergens rondloopt? U zou u moeten schamen! We zouden haar moeten vinden en de medicijnkatten moeten wreken!’ Woest snoerde Mistster haar de mond met een zwiep van haar staart. ‘Nee, Schaduwpoot! En waag het niet om ons nog eens in de nesten te werken!’ Kwaad stampte ze weg. Alles zat tegen vandaag. Haar mentor had al ruzie met haar, haar zus ook en nu haar leider. Ben ik ''de enige die ziet wat er allemaal aan de hand is? De medicijnkatten moeten gewroken worden! En Engelpoot zal de prijs betalen.'' Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal